Kissing under the Mistletoe
by Sonic Phantom
Summary: Sonic is happy that Christmas is around. Tails and Knuckles take him somewhere to get him a special gift. But is this gift something more? Or is it from someone special?


**KISSING UNDER THE MISTLETOE**

Sonic Characters © SEGA

**- Station Square -**

It was a snowy and beautiful day here in Station Square. But this was no ordinary day. It was a very special day. What day was it? That's right, it was Christmas! Everywhere, we could see a lot of people in town either singing Christmas Carols, putting up decorations, or decorating the large Christmas tree that was in the middle of town.

As they were doing this, we could see a familiar blue blur speeding by here, known to be as Sonic the Hedgehog. The blue hedgehog ran by until he stopped himself to look at the large Christmas three that was hanging above the town.

Sonic whistled loudly. "Now that's what I call a Christmas tree!"

"Hey Sonic!" A voice waved at him.

Sonic turned to see Tails running towards him, with Knuckles joining in as well. Both of them were wearing scarfs and soft hats to keep themselves warm.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sonic greeted.

"We came here to find you. We heard that you were hanging around here." Tails replied.

"Yeah. I am. But why were you looking for me?" Sonic wondered.

"We were looking for you, because there's something we need to show you." Knuckles answered.

"Really? What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Follow us." Tails replied as he and Knuckles walked the other way with Sonic following them.

As the two led Sonic, Knuckles whispered something into Tails' ear. "Are you sure this is going to work? What if he finds out about this?"

"Don't worry. He won't know it." Tails whispered back.

"What are you two whispering?" Sonic asked.

"Uh...nothing." Tails replied sheepishly.

Sonic raised an eyebrow, wondering what Tails and Knuckles were whispering about. Thinking it was nothing to worry about, he shrugged it off and continued to follow his friends.

* * *

The group continued on until they stopped in front of a small store that had beautiful Christmas decorations on the inside. Sonic was confused by this.

"I don't get it. Why are we here?" Sonic asked.

"You'll see. Wait here." Tails told him as he and Knuckles went inside.

Sonic crossed his arms and tapped his foot, waiting. He didn't exactly know what he was waiting for. Maybe it was a surprise of some sort. But what? A lifetime supply of chilly dogs? Now that would be something that would surprise him.

"Hey Sonic!" A familiar voice shouted.

Sonic snapped out of his dream and saw Amy Rose, whom was wearing red gloves, a green fur-jacket, and the same red boots. She waved and smiled at him.

"Hey, Amy." He greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh...nothing. I just wanted to give you a gift." Amy replied.

Sonic's eyes sparked up. "Really? What is it?"

"Look up." She pointed out.

Sonic looked up to see a couple of small green leaves connected together with a red ribbon. "What is that?"

"Don't you know? It's the mistletoe." Amy replied.

"The what?" Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"It's a special thing when two people stand under it, they have to kiss." Amy replied.

Sonic's eyes widened. "K-kiss?"

"That's right. And since we're standing under it, it's time for us to finally kiss!" Amy replied with glee.

"Uh Amy? I don't think I-"

Before Sonic could say anything, Amy kiss Sonic on the lips and kept it locked. Sonic wanted to move away, but he couldn't. There was a part of him that actually enjoyed this warm moment. So, hesitantly, he kissed back. The two stayed like that for a few moments before finally breaking apart.

"So...did you like it?" Amy asked softly.

"Yeah...I did." Sonic replied slowly.

Amy wanted to burst out with a girlish scream, but before she could do that, Tails and Knuckles came out of the shop.

"OK, we got it." Tails said as he pulled out a small strip of paper and showed it to Sonic.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"It's a certificate for all of the chilly dogs you could eat." Knuckles replied with a grin.

Sonic's eyes really widened before smirking. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Nodding their hands once, Tails and Knuckles were already off. Sonic was about to take off, until Amy grabbed his arm. Sonic looked down at her arm around his before looking up at her face. He smiled at her as he grabbed Amy's hand as they took off after their friends.

While they did that, Amy whispered something in Sonic's ear.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah, Amy?"

"...I love you." She whispered.

Sonic blushed in nervousness after what Amy said to him but he took that as a compliment and smiled at her. "I love you too, Amy."

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


End file.
